One Piece, Rise of Luffy the Dragon!
by ryansoca
Summary: Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction so it will probably be second rate. Even though, I humbly ask you to give it a chance and leave reviews and critiques! Thanks in advance! I do not own any of this, all this goes to Oda in this awesome series. !clubuserluffy !zoanluffy !dragonluffy
1. Chapter 1: The Downfall of Kaido!

Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction so please give it a chance! Make sure to give reviews and critiques in the comments. I will be reading them! Please no flames either. All of this story is based off Oda's work and all this he owns. Enjoy the fanfiction! ( )

**Wano Island, Somewhere in the New World**

It was a fine day for Kaido, after dealing with those pesky marines. The booze from Wano Island is the best! It's the only reason he's really there anyway.

Still wanting to die, He tries the one thing he hasn't tried yet, drowning!

Kaido: Let's see if I can finally pull off dying!

Kaido jumps into the ocean, his crew is still waiting for him to come back. But, as the time goes on, Kaido still hasn't gone back up.

Jack: Has anyone seen Senchou?

Crewmate: Kaido has jumped into the ocean! He isn't coming out either!

Jack: What! If he keeps this up, he'll really die! Where is he!

Crewmate: Over here, sir!

As Jack comes out to try to get Kaido, it's too late. The great Kaido, the strongest beast, is now dead. The whole world is in shock to what happened, and war is taking place in Kaido's territories. His Devil Fruit has now taken a leave, looking for a new fruit to possess.


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Fruit!

**Foosha Village**

"Luffy, you're finally 7 years old, what do you want for your birthday?" Makino said while serving a customer.

"How about a big breakfast! Make sure to add alot of meat!" Luffy said with a smile.

"Haha, you have to be healthy Luffy, you can't just eat meat all the time." Said Makino.

Luffy was interrupted with the mayor coming in.

"Pirates! Pirates! Hide right away!"

Before Makino could grab Luffy, he had already ran out the bar, looking for the pirates.

**A few moments later:**

"So you're the pirates that the old man was scared of! You don't look so tough to me, tomato hair!" Luffy yells.

"Huh? Who are you brat? And who are you calling tomato hair!?" Said the annoyed pirate captain.

"Hey Shanks, come back and get the crew ready, they're being too rowdy!" Benn said.

"Ok, just make sure the brat doesn't do anything stupid!" The newly introduced Shanks said.

"Mayor, we aren't here to cause any trouble. We just want to get a few drinks then we'll be out of your hair." Benn said.

Seeing that they weren't a threat, Luffy goes to the forest to get some food and train.

**Hours Later, during midnight:**

As Luffy lights the fire to cook his boar that he killed, he notices something strange hanging off the tree next to him.

"Huh? What's this strange looking fruit? I've never seen a fruit like this before. Oh well, guess I'll eat it."

Luffy exclaims.

"YUCK! That fruit was nasty! Oh well it's over now." Luffy thought.

A mere moments later, Luffy feels odd. He feels sick to his stomach, and he feels... changing?

"What is this?! Ughhh!" Luffy yells.

He's taller! Bigger! He goes to the puddle to check his reflection, and he's a, DRAGON!

"COOOOOOOL!" Luffy exclaims with stars for eyes.

Luffy is now a blue dragon with horns. He has scales running throughout his whole body.

Suddenly, the great lion comes out of hiding! Luffy starts yelling and tries to get away, however, the lion caught up.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Luffy yells while trying to run away.

This is it! I don't want to die! Well, goodbye, cruel world..." Luffy thinks while the lion swings at him.

While Luffy is preparing for death, something strange happens, the lions claws and teeth go for luffy, and they break!

"Huh? What happened? I didn't feel a thing? Did this dragon form protect me? COOOL! I live to eat meat again!" Luffy says.

"Wait... will I be a dragon forever!?" Luffy thinks with dread.

"Being a dragon is cool and all but I still want to be a human!" Yells Luffy.

"Hmm, I'll just go to sleep, maybe I will turn back when I wake up!" Luffy says.

**A Few Hours Later:**

"Ahh, what a nice nap." Says Luffy as he scratches his head.

"I guess being a dragon was all a dream, I should've known." Luffy says.

As Luffy puts out the fire, he realizes he should go back to the bar, so he started to head there.

As Luffy walks into the bar he's shocked as he sees Shanks and his crew still partying.

"You guys are still here partying!?" Yells Luffy while looking at Shanks' crew.

"Ahh brat, you know this place?" Says Shanks while looking at Luffy.

"My name is Luffy, not brat! And yes my friend Makino works here!" Says while yelling at Shanks.

"Ah so it's Luffy, huh? So where have you been all this time anyways?" Asked Shanks.

"I've been training to become a pirate! I had a really weird dream though. I ate a mystery fruit and became a blue dragon! I then beat the boss of the forest with it! It was so cool!" Says Luffy with stars for eyes.

After hearing that, the music stopped, and everyone looked at Luffy, surprised.

After recovering from his previous shock, Shanks says "Oi Luffy, can you follow me to the docks? Can you also come Benn?"

"No problem" Both Benn and Luffy exclaimed.

While Luffy was confused, Benn knew exactly what Shanks was up to.

When they arrived at the docks, Luffy asks, "So what are we doing here Shanks?

"For this, sorry in advance Luffy" Shanks said while looking guilty. Shanks then pushes Luffy into the water.

"What's this? I can't move.. I'm getting.. weaker.. Why?!" Luffy thought while panicking.

"Ok that proves it... Get him Benn." Shanks said while looking at Luffy.

Benn grabs Luffy, and he looks mad.

"Why did you do that!? I couldn't move for some reason..." Luffy asked.

"Sorry Luffy, but I had to confirm something..." Shanks said to Luffy.

"And what was that?" Asks Luffy, still angry at Shanks.

"Well for one thing Luffy, you becoming a dragon wasn't a dream... It was real." Shanks tells Luffy

Hearing this, Luffy passes out.

**A few moments later:**

"Oi, Oi, wake up Luffy!" Says Shanks while lightly smacking him in the cheek.

"Huh?" Luffy dumbly replies.

"Oh yeah, were you being serious about me being a dragon?" Asked Luffy.

"Yes, and I'm very relieved that you atleast ate a good one. Why would you eat a fruit that you don't know in the first place!? It could be poisonous you know! Idiot!" Exclaimed Shanks.

"Well, I like taking chances!" Says Luffy with a wide grin.

"So what was that fruit anyways?" Luffy asks

"What you ate was a devil fruit, the greatest treasure in the sea. And yours in particular would go for billions of beri! And with you eating it, you can never swim for the rest of your life! Idiot!" Shanks yells.

"AHHHHH I can't swim anymore!?" Luffy yells.

"I can't believe he doesn't even care he ate billions of beri" Said Benn while faceplaming.

"Ok Luffy, listen up. There are three types of devil fruits Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia. Zoan lets you transform into a certain creature, this is your fruit. You get three transformations, human form, hybrid form, and full form."

"So I went into full form?" Asked Luffy

"I believe so but keep listening" Said Shanks.

"Logia lets you control, create, and transform into a natural element of this world, like magma, ice, and light." Shanks explains.

"Paramecia lets you control a power, these are the most common fruits, but certainly not the weakest." Said Shanks.

"They say Logia is the rarest fruit type, but it's really not." Shanks said.

"Then what is the rarest fruit type Shanks?" Luffy asked.

"Your type Luffy, mythical zoan, it allows you to become a mythical creature! For example, I know someone who can turn into a phoenix!" Exclaimed Shanks

"Thats cool and all Shanks, but how do I transform? I've been trying the whole time but I can't do it!" Exclaims Luffy.

"Well I wouldn't know Luffy, but I know someone who would! Benn get me the Den Den Mushi." Says Shanks.

**A few moments later:**

"Okay Luffy I explained the situation to my friend Marco here, he said he could help you out! Here you go Luffy." Says Shanks.

"Hello?" Says Luffy

_"Okay Luffy, this is Marco speaking, so you ate the dragon fruit?"_

"Yeah! Cool right?"

_"Yeah, I also ate a mythical zoan, the Phoenix fruit. So what you want to do is think of your dragon inside you. Then you want to will it out. It should bring out your full form, hybrid form takes some practice."_

Luffy begins to focus, and wills his dragon form to come out.

"Woah! It's happening! I can feel my body changing!" Yells Luffy.

Luffy changes into his dragon form.

"Wow! It felt less uncomfortable this time!" Yells Luffy.

"Oh my God! This can't be! This is... This is the late Kaido's fruit!" Yells Shanks in shock.

"Huh? Who's Kaido?" Luffy asks

"Luffy understand this. Kaido was known as the strongest creature in the world due to this fruit! He was one of the strongest pirates to exist!" Yells Shanks.

"COOOL!! This fruit will help me become pirate king! Am I now the strongest creature?" Asks Luffy.

"Well no but you probably will be in time. Luffy go back to human form and go inside the bar for now, I need to talk to Benn right now." Shanks says.

"Okay!" Says Luffy.

After Luffy walks in the bar Shanks told Benn "Benn I'm worried for the kid, since he has this fruit he will be targeted constantly by the navy. I'm thinking of training him Benn."

"I honestly agree with you Senchou. Should we tell Luffy? I think he will be overjoyed to hear this. Buf what would you train him in anyways?" Asks Benn.

"I'm thinking of training him in using a club like Kaido used to do, he used it very well, it was compatible with his fruit. I have Kaido's old club in the ship as well." Says Shanks.

"I'll also probably train him in basic navigation, leadership, and then I'll leave him to training his fruit for the next couple of years." Says Shanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Setting off for an adventure!

AUTHORS NOTE: For any of you wondering, Luffy as much as I want him to be, Luffy will not be CRAZY OP, he will be much stronger then canon luffy is right now, but not like he is Admiral level. And he had a kairoseki club, so he CAN in fact hit logias (wink wink) Also, Luffy in Canon is more of an athletic, speed build, but in this one he is focusing more on durability and power. Sorry if you wanted luffy to be crazy OP, but for myself and the readers themselves, the story becomes more interesting when they aren't because you can see them progress.

**10 years later:**

After 10 long and painful years, Luffy has become a beast. In fact, Even Shanks has said that he Luffy reminds him of Kaido although he also reminds him of Captain Roger as well. He almost always stays in his hybrid form, giving him insane durability and strength, though obviously not as strong as Kaido. He now wields Kaido's old Kairoseki club and he uses it well. He stands at a good 10 feet. He wears a dark blue overcoat with a white shirt underneath, along with dark green pants and black boots. He has become a heavy drinker as well.

"Now I'm setting off for an adventure! I'll have to thank Shanks when I see him again." Said Luffy.

Setting his raft he started to head out on his journey!

**Hours Later:**

While Luffy had been sleeping a whirlpool formed right in front of his ship!

"Ahh what a nice nap! Oh, a whirlpool. I might die! Haha! Hmm I guess I have to get in human form and get in this barrel." Thought Luffy.

**Aboard a Travel Ship**:

"Whats this? A barrel? Guess I'll haul it in for Alvida-sama." Says a pink haired boy.

"Hey Koby, let us give you a hand with that, we'll lighten your load for you, we're thirsty!" Says a pirate.

"W-What if Alvida-sama finds out?" The newly named Coby said.

"Don't worry, the only way Alvida will find out is if someone snitches, and we aren't snitches, are we Koby?" The pirate says with a malicious smile.

"I-I guess not, hehe..." Mumbles Koby

"Well time to go back to hybrid form." Thought Luffy.

As he goes into hybrid form, the barrel breaks.

"AHHH A MONSTER!" Yells all three of the individuals standing in the room."

"Kill him!" Yells one of the pirates.

As all three try to cut the beast of a pirate, all three of they're blades shatter.

Luffy just punches all three of them, almost killing them all.

"Are you with them?" Luffy asked

"Y-Yes but it's against my will! They've enslaved me! " Yelled Coby

"Hmm, ok. But if you try something..." Luffy says while cracking his knuckles.

"Say, do you know where any food is? I'm starving." Luffy exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah, in here... But who and what exactly are you? Sorry for asking..." Coby said.

"I'm Luffy, and I'll be king of the pirates!" Yelled Luffy.

"K-King of the Pirates!?!?" Coby yelled.

"Yeah" Said Luffy.

"As in the person who has gained everything in this world, wealth, fame and power? That king of the pirates?!" Coby questioned.

"Yeah" Luffy replied.

Luffy thought he broke him.

"Impossible, impossible, there's no way you can do it!" Coby said

That earned him a smack in the head.

"It doesn't matter if I can't do it or not, I'm going for it because it's my dream, so I would die for it. Said Luffy

"That's great, but why'd you hit me?" Coby said

"Because I felt like it." replied Luffy

"It's ok, I'm used to it by now..." Coby replied

"Say, what is this place anyways?" Asked Luffy

"You didn't know? It's a Travel Ship being raided by Alvida-sama." Coby said

"Do you think I can achieve my dream?" Asked Coby

"What's your dream?" Asked Luffy

"To become a Navy Admiral!" Coby said proudly

"How would I know..." Mumbled Luffy

"I want to become a Navy Admiral and be able to catch bad guys like Alvida whenever I can!" Yelled Coby

Right at that moment, Alvida comes crashing through the ceiling.

"Who're you going to catch, huh? Coby!" Alvida exclaimed.

"N-Nobody, Alvida-sama..." Mumbled Coby

"Who is the most beautiful women in these seas, huh Coby!?"

"W-Well that would be-"

"Who is this chunky lady?" Luffy asked

"N-Not good!" Alvida's pirate crew exclaimed

Alvida tries to swing her club at Luffy but he swiftly dodges it.

"You may look strong but I don't think you have it in you!" Yells Alvida

"Let's go... Coby!" Luffy says as he jumps out to the top deck.

All of Alvida's men gather to defeat the beast.

"Let's get this beast!" Yells a pirate leader.

Luffy finally pulls out his club for good use on these pirates.

**"Divine Thunder!"** Luffy yells to then knock out all the pirates at once.

"You bastard!" Alvida yells

"Hey Coby, who's the most beautiful women in the seas?"

"T-that... wouldn't be you! You ugly old hag!" Yelled Coby

"You Bastard! I'll kill you, Coby!" Said Alvida while running at Coby

Luffy Blocked Alvida's attack pushing her back into crates.

Alvida slowly got back up.

"So we both use clubs, how about we see who's better?" Luffy mused

"Okay! You'll regret this, you beast!" Alvida yells

**"CLING"** Alvida's club gets instantly destroyed, with the result of Alvida half dead on the floor.

"Hey Coby, how much was her bounty again?" Luffy asked

Recovering from his shock, he says "f-five million"

"Guess I'll turn her in for some quick cash" Luffy says as he easily picks her up with one hand.

Luffy tells the remaining pirates, "Get me and Coby a boat, now!"

"O-okay, just please don't kill us!"

**Timeskip: 30 minutes:**

"So Coby, where are we headed?" Asked Luffy

"A local marine island called Shell Town. It's the closest island, it's also where Roronoa Zoro is being held." Coby replied.

"I've heard that name 2 times now, who is Zoro?" Asked Luffy

"Zoro is a bounty hunter, they call him Pirate Hunter Zoro, he's said to be a demon amongst men. The rumors around that man are endless, you can't go by the east blue not hearing his name once.

"That's perfect! You can enlist to the Marines, I can turn this whale in, and I can get Zoro to be part of my crew!" Said Luffy.

"You want Zoro to be part of you're crew?!" Coby yells

"It depends if he has strong will or not... I can't have my right hand man being weak now can I?" Said Luffy

"I guess... But anyways, we're here." Said Coby

"So this is Shell Town..."


	4. Chapter 4: Shells Town!

Authors Note! This will be my last spam chapter so after this I'm going to post weekly which means longer chapters! Comment some suggestions on what I should do. Hope you enjoy!

———————————————————————

As Luffy and Coby walk around, Luffy seems that notice that everyone seems frightened due to his appearance. "Ugh, I can't wait until I get to the grand line..." Luffy mumbled

"What did you say, Luffy-san?" Coby asked

"Nothing important, Coby" replied Luffy

As he goes to buy an apple for a vendor, he asks him, "Is it true they have Zoro contained here?" The second he said the name Zoro, everyone ran away.

"Shishishi, what a funny town!" Luffy says

"No wonder, everyone is scared of Zoro, I would be too" Said Coby

"Being afraid of the name itself is excessive though..." Said Luffy

"I heard the marine captain is called Axe-Hand-Morgan, his debut being the capture of Captain Kuro of a Thousand Plans." Said Coby

Again, the same reaction took place with the name Axe-Hand-Morgan. This caused Luffy to start questioning the wellness of this town.

"Hey Coby, I think this is a bad time to enlist.. I think this captain is a corrupt marine." Said Luffy

"No way Luffy-san! There are no marines like that!" Replied Coby

"If only you knew..." Mumbled Luffy

"Come on Coby lets go to the bounty turn in section" Said Luffy. Coby agreed and followed Luffy there.

While the Marine never bothered looking up, he said, name and bounty you will turn in?

"Luffy, I'm turning in Iron Mace Alvida, here" He said while dropping her body down.

"Good now get lost before I make you." The Marine officer said.

"What'd you say?" Luffy darkly says.

"The Marine finally looks up and realizes the mistake he's made.

With a look of horror, he quivers, "Ah I'm terribly sorry about that sir, for common courtesy, take 20 million, there you go sir."

"Good, now get lost" Luffy says

"Ahh yes sir" the Marine quickly runs away.

"What was that?" Coby asked

"The perks of being a beast" Luffy replies

**_Timeskip: 1 hour_**

After eating and drinking some sake, Luffy and Coby go looking for Zoro, they arrive at the gate.

"I'm sure they wouldn't leave Zoro out here, he would be in a cell like everyone-"

"Ah look, there he is!" Says Luffy.

Coby is in disbelief when he sees Pirate Hunter Zoro being crucified at the front gate. Shortly after, a little girl runs past them with rice balls in her hand, she goes up to Zoro.

"Here you go Zoro-san! I made them myself." Says the little girl.

"Go away brat, before you get hurt!" Yells Zor

"Aww, don't be like that, Zoro-san, here, eat my rice-"

"Well well well, look what we have here, your bullying kids now, Zoro?" Says Helmeppo

"If it isn't the bastard's son..." Says Zoro

"Oh look, Riceballs, my favorite!" Says an overjoyed Helmeppo as he takes one.

"Hey, those aren't for you!" Says the little girl.

As he eats one, he gets a disgusted look on his face

"phew! That was nasty, your supposed to use salt, not sugar, you idiot!" Says Helmeppo as he throws down the remaining riceballs and stomping on them.

"But I wanted them to taste sweeter" Says the little girl as she starts crying.

"You could get executed for helping this criminal you know, but I'll be nice. Hey you throw this girl outside, now!" Said Helmeppo

"But she's only a little girl sir!" The Marine said

"Do you want me to call my daddy?!" Threatens Helmeppo

"Yes Sir, he seems to whisper something in her ear before he threw her out."

Luffy catches her and puts her down.

"Whats your name, little girl?" Asks Luffy.

"My name is Rika" Says the little girl.

"Ok, hold on, I'll be back." Says Luffy

Luffy comes over the gate and starts towering over Zoro. "Hey, why don't you join my pirate crew?"

"No way, I'd never stoop that low!" Says Zoro

"But you're already known as a demon anyways." Countered Luffy.

"I don't care what others think of me. Besides, I have to wait here a month, I made a deal..." Says Zoro

"Ok, I'll wait a month then, think about my offer, Luffy says as he starts to leave.

"Wait! Can you feed me those riceballs on the ground..."

"Are you sure, they're mostly mud now..." Luffy said skeptically.

"Just feed them to me!" Yelled Zoro

"Okay... Here you go." Said Luffy. Zoro proceeds to eat every last part of those riceballs and swallows it all with no doubt in his mind.

"Tell that little girl those were the best damn riceballs I had ever had." Said Zoro as he swallowed the last part.

"Will do!" Said Luffy with a wide grin.

"So what did Zoro say about your offer, Luffy-san?" Asked Coby. Luffy thought about answering and decided not to, and just change the subject.

"So are you going to enlist here Coby?" Luffy asked

"I'm not sure yet, but this might be my only chance to ever enlist!" Said Coby

"Hmm, you might be right Coby" Said Luffy. As they arrive at a restaurant, Luffy orders some food and plenty of sake, as food is coming Helmeppo walks in the restaurant ordering sake. He brags about not honoring the deal with Zoro and he just plans to execute him tomorrow evening. This pisses off Luffy because he despises people like this.

"Hey Bastard! Is what you just said true? Are you really going to execute Roronoa Zoro tomorrow?" Asks Luffy

"Yeah I am, you should be happy! I'm removing such a nuisance of this world! Everyone should come watch it!" Helmeppo boasts.

Luffy had enough and smack Helmeppo with his club. Helmeppo is barely conscious and yells and Luffy telling him he's going to get his daddy to execute him.

"Get out of here before I kill you!" Yelled Luffy

This scared Helmeppo enough to run away back to the base to tell his daddy what just happened.

**_Timeskip: 2 Hours_**

Luffy and Coby start heading to the base once more to tell Zoro the news. Luffy is still in a bad mood for what just happened.

"I should've killed that Bastard for what he did! He's not a man if he can't even keep his word!" Said Luffy

Coby is afraid to speak to Luffy because he is angry, so he is just following him to the base.

As Luffy arrives at the base, he tells Zoro what happened, and he is nos just as pissed. He asks Luffy if he can get his swords that are in that base, he tells Luffy that the idiot son is using the swords as a trophy.

Luffy jumps up to the top of the base, but doing so, knocked down and broke the giant Morgan statue.

"WHO ARE YOU FOOL, YOU KNOCKED DOWN MY STATUE!" Yells Morgan in pure anger.

"Sorry, but I have business to attend to!" Says Luffy. He grabs Helmeppo and starts dragging him down the hallway.

"Ok Hippo, where is Zoro's sword?!" Yells Luffy as he is running down the hallway.

"It's in my room, we passed it!" Says Helmeppo

Luffy then knocks out Helmeppo when he finds his room. He finds three, but doesn't know which one is Zoro's, so he grabs all three. He proceeds to jump out the 3 story window and land in the courtyard where all the Marines are. Coby untied the ropes and Luffy hands him his swords but Zoro can barely stand.

"Stay back Zoro, I can handle this..." Says Luffy while posting up on the Marines.

"You got it... Senchou" Zoro says. Luffy gives a wide grin.

**"Hell's Punishment!" **Luffy yells while taking down most of the Marines.

"He's too strong, Captain Morgan!"

"Yeah! We can't beat him!"

"Please help us, Captain!"

"For all of those who just showed weakness, kill yourself!" Yelled Captain Morgan.

They were all about to kill themselves, but then Luffy knocked them out.

"You have no respect for your men! You're the sc of scum!" Luffy Yelled. Morgan scowled at this and said

"You're just a lowly civilian so shut you're mouth, Bastard! As he says this, he swings his axe at luffy, to avoid this swing, he jumped up. Morgan's swing cracked the ground. And while in the air, Luffy brought his club and smacked Morgan in the head.

"Morgan, Captain Morgan... Has been defeated!" Cheered a marine soldier.

Luffy, Zoro and Coby walked out of there.

**_Timeskip: 15 minutes, In the restaurant_**

After eating a hefty meal, Zoro decided to make it wash down with some sake. Luffy celebrated by drinking some more sake and Coby Sat there amazed at how much luffy could drink. Then, the Marines came in.

"Beast Luffy! You are a pirate yes?" Asked a lieutenant.

"Yeah I am, what of it?" Asked Luffy

"I'm sorry, but we need to ask you to leave..." said the marine. "As a thank you we won't report you to HQ."

"Ok, we were planning to leave anyways..." Let's go, Zoro.

"Isn't your friend coming? The marine asked

"Nah he isn't a pirate, but I can tell you what he was..." said Luffy

"Don't!" yelled Coby

"All this time this boy here was working for-" Luffy stopped as he was punched.

"Why'd you do that, you bastard!" Luffy yelled as he started to beat up Coby.

"Stop! It's clear you aren't friends! You must leave at once!" Yelled the Marine.

"Marine! Sir, I would like to enlist in the marine tanks please!" Coby pleaded The marines coworker was doubtful because he thought he was a pirate spy. But the lieutenant accepted.

**Timeskip:**

As Luffy and Zoro were heading out, the marines came out to the dock and... saluted pirates!?

"Now that's something you don't see everyday, heh, navy saluting pirates..." said Zoro

"Couldn't agree with you more, first mate..." Luffy replied

"So where are we going next senchou?" Zoro asks

"Orange Town..." Luffy replies

**END CHAPTER**

1:Senchou=Captain


	5. Chapter 5: Orange Town!

**Authors Note:** I'm going to try to start adding more detail into my writing, so that's why it looks longer! New chapters will come in every Saturday!

Luffy and Zoro are currently on the small dinghy, Zoro just woke up from his nap and Luffy is navigating towards Orange Town.

"So anyways, Zoro, what's your dream?" Asks Luffy. As he is genuinely curious of Zoro's ambition.

"My dream, you might laugh at it... But my dream is to become the world's greatest swordsman!" Yells Zoro. This causes Luffy to gain a wide grin and say

"Good, I would be embarrassed if the pirate king had anything less than that!" Through this, Zoro gets a grip on what type of person his Senchou is.

"So why are we going to Orange Town anyways captain?" Zoro Asks

"I found some information at Shells Town that there's a 15 million Beri pirate called Buggy the Clown occupying the town. I learned of him through my mentor, he said he was a sworn brother to him. If he is a good guy, then I'll ask him to join my crew, if not, then we'll take his treasure and bounty. Luffy explains.

"Why do we need all this treasure and beri anyways, Senchou?" Asks Zoro. Luffy gains a tick mark at this and says.

"We're pirates! We can't be broke now can we! And also, we need a much bigger boat, because I take 1/3 of this dinghy by myself!" Answers Luffy. Zoro takes this as an opportunity to ask what exactly Luffy is.

"Senchou, speaking of your size, what exactly are you?" Zoro hastily asked. At this, Luffy gains a wide grin and says.

"That's a surprise Zoro! Who knows, you might see my full form later on our voyage!" Says Luffy. Zoro gets annoyed at this so he just goes back to sleep.

**_Timeskip: 3 Hours_**

"Oi! Zoro! Wake up, we're almost there!" Says Luffy while shaking Zoro. Zoro wakes up groggily and sees Orange Town in view.

"That's nice and also, where is all our food!?" Asks Zoro. Luffy looks a bit a bit guilty for eating all the food, so he says...

"Ah it's ok Zoro! Look, there's a bird right there! Hang on right there!" Says Luffy. Luffy jumps to the bird, but realizes his mistake, he didn't realize how big the bird was, and got captured in his beak. Zoro gains a tick mark and starts paddling very rapidly.

"That idiot!" Zoro yells as he attempts to catch up to Luffy. He notices a small group of people abandoned in the sea yelling for his help.

"Get on! I won't stop so just get on while I'm paddling!" Zoro says while paddling rapidly, still trying to catch up with his Senchou. The three now recognizable pirates get on the dinghy.

"Hehe thank's fellow! But this ship is occupied by the Buggy Pirates from now on!" Says the leading pirate. Zoro gives them the demon looks and pounds all three of them on the head.

"W-We're sorry sir! We didn't know you were Roronoa Zoro! We can paddle for you. Where would you like to go?" Says the leading pirate in fear for his life.

"Take me to Orange Town, my Senchou is there..." Zoro says. At this, the three pirates become curious to who could be strong enough to become the captain of the great Roronoa Zoro...

"Y-Yes Sir!" Yell all three pirates while rowing as fast as they can.

**_Timeskip: 30 Minutes:_**

"Hmm looks like I'm over the town now, but why is it so destroyed?" Thought Luffy trying to figure out what was going on.

_"Okay bird, can you let me down now?" _Says Luffy

**A/N: Luffy eating the dragon fruit allows him to speak to aerial animals!**

_"Okay! I'll just drop you off here!" _Says the bird. Luffy gives a quick thanks and the bird drops him midair.

A women with orange hair is running from a group of pirates. She is about 5,5", and has a piece of paper in her hand.

"Come back here! Give us back Captain Buggy's grand line map!" Says the pirate, seeming a bit fearful of his Captain.

As the girl runs away, she notices something big coming out of the sky, so she stops. The pirates also stop as well.

**CRASH**

"Ahh, finally landed..." Thought Luffy without a scratch on him. The girl sees this as an opportunity to get away.

"Ah, boss your here! Come help me with these pirates!" The girl says. The girl then jump onto the roof of a house and proceeds to watch the man, as she takes in his appearance.

"So you're her boss, huh?" A pirate said

"You may look strong, but we outnumber you!" A pirate says. All the other pirates seem to agree with this and tries to capture him.

**CLANG**

All the pirates get instantly knocked down as Luffy puts his club away. Nami get surprised and jump back down to go talk to him.

_"I only need strong people to help me, and this guy looks exactly like the match I need!" _Thought Nami

"Hey, you look strong, wanna team up!" Says Nami. Luffy didn't know what he would benefit from teaming up with her, but he decided to ask about that later.

"How about we sit down and talk, first. Do you have anywhere to stay at?" Asked Luffy

Luffy follows the girl to a abandoned home, which have pictures of a random family, so he got suspicious.

"Do you live here?" Luffy asked. The girl replies with

"No, I'm just borrowing the home for now..." she says

"So what's your name, my name's Luffy!" He says

"My name is Nami... So how about teaming up! You look strong..." The newly introduced Nami says

"Okay Nami, but why would I want to team up with you? What skills do you bring to the table?" Luffy asks. At this, Nami gives and wide grin.

"I'm the best damn navigator you will ever see!" Nami yells. Luffy gives a joyful expression.

"Okay! Hey I have a better idea! Why don't you join my pirate crew!" Luffy says. Nami gives a hateful expression to this newly gathered information.

"So you're a pirate? No! I hate pirates, the only thing I like in this world is money and tangerines!" Nami yelled. The atmosphere got much tenser now.

"Why do you hate pirates so much? Did they do something to you?" Said Luffy. Nami narrowed her eyes.

"None of your business. Anyways, we can still team up if you want. Said Nami. Luffy saw this as an opportunity to try to convince her so he accepted.

"Well, I guess I'll go beat see what Buggy is like now." Said Luffy. Nami has decided it wouldn't be a problem with a guy this strong. Maybe he could... No, there's no way anyone was stronger than HIM...

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy says. Nami nods as they he'd out the occupied home.

Zoro has just come on the island, knocking out the Buggy grunts. "Hmm, now where could have senchou gone?"

Luffy has arrived at the place Buggy was occupying

with Nami right behind her. Buggy's laughter could be heard throughout the town.

As Buggy had beaten down two of his underlings for saying he has a big red nose, his senses suddenly told him one thing... **DANGER**

He looks to the source of his senses and looks at the massive... thing in front of him. He he nearly pissed his pants looking at this monster.

"So this is who Shanks was talking about? Hmm.. nothing like the person he described. I'm kind of disappointed." Luffy says with disinterest. Buggy's eyes nearly come out of their sockets at the mention of Shanks

"You know Shanks? Wow what a coincidence!" Buggy says with fear in his voice. If this... monster becomes angry at them that could mark the end of the Buggy Pirates instantly.

"Yeah, but I never knew he would be talking so highly about a third rate pirate crew who wastes time torturing civilians in the East Blue.." Luffy says with a cold gaze.

Buggy was obviously annoyed at this remark, but he couldn't show it to this walking calamity in front of him. But then... disaster happened. Cabaji, being the hothead he is, heard this remark and went ballistic. Buggy tried to stop him, but to no avail, he continued.

"And who do you think you and this character Shanks is anyways?! Captain Buggy would probably CRUSH Shanks without a second thought!" Cabaji yelled. Luffy's face darkened and Buggy decided this was his only chance. He went for the kill.

"Die now! You should've never messed with the Buggy Pirates!" Buggy yelled as he motioned his dagger closer to hit Luffys huge chest. And hit, it did. Now piercing his body? That's a whole other story. The daggers broke on impact. Everyone, including Nami, was speechless.

"... die now, and remember your mistakes in the afterlife..." Luffy said quietly as he grabbed his spiked sea stone club and was getting ready to attack.

**"Heaven's Judgement!" **Luffy yelled as he swung his club and sent Buggy Flying. Luffy motioned at Nami to whisper something in her ear.

"Oi, you like stealing from pirates right? Now is the perfect time." Luffy whispered. Nami stood there still thinking she was dreaming. She finally woke up and nodded, sneaking out of the battlefield.

Right after she left, Zoro finally found Luffy and headed toward him. "Oi! Senchou! I finally found you. Looks like you got into another fight huh?" Zoro said.

"Yeah it's just some small fries though. Actually although he looks weak, you could take on that guy over there, he appears to be a swordsman." Luffy says as he points at Cabaji.

"Hm, sure whatever you say captain. This should only take one hit." Zoro says with confidence in his tone.

"Huh, so you're Roronoa Zoro. It'll be an honor to fight you." Says Cabaji actually expecting Zoro take this seriously.

"It'll be more of beat down more than a fight, small fry.." Zoro said smirking as he gets ready for his attack.

"We'll see about that Roronoa! I'll see you in hell!" Cabaji yells as he jumped up in the air.

**Ichirin Zashi!**

**Oni Giri!**

Both yelled at the same time, but only one got the result they had expected. Zoro was the clear winner.

As Zoro wipes the blood of the blades he headed back to the platform to see all the other Buggy Pirates taken care of by Luffy.

"Ah Zoro! So you took care of that fodder?" Luffy asks as Zoro nods his head.

"Yeah. So are we going to head out now? Zoro asks getting ready to leave. Luffy tells him to wait

"We're waiting for one more, Zoro." Luffy says with a grin. Zoro is suddenly confused and at that moment he hears someone coming behind him with a heavy bag.

"Hey Luffy! I got their treasure in this bag!" Nami points at the bag and asks Luffy to hold it for him.

"Zoro, this is our new navigator Nami. Nami, this is my first mate Roronoa Zoro." Both of them greet each other and shake hands.

"Okay it's time we head out now, but Nami, let's leave half of the treasure here for the villagers. They need it to pick up their feet again." Luffy says, and Nami begrudgingly agreed.

Half the treasure gone. They head out to the next part of their adventure. Who knows? They might even get a new crewmate...


End file.
